Is this what it feels like
by SincerelyYourSecret
Summary: "Jeff can I ask you something?" The boy asked, even his voice was amazing."Anything buddy." The blonde or Jeff said with a knowing little smirk."This is how it feels? This guy is him?""Looks like it. This is a prompt given to me from NiffAreForever I am sorry if there isn't enough Niff in it...maybe another chapter will be of them. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**From: NiffAreForever**

**Hi, I don't exactly have many ideas for the prompt to be honest! I was  
thinking some sort of AU - maybe something with soulmates, and it could be a  
supernatural one, like werewolves or vampires. Also, could it be Huntbastian  
and Niff? :) Thank you! :D**

"What if I don't want a soul mate? What I just want to be forever a player?" Sebastian was furious, well actually that was an understatement, he didn't want some random person he never met before controlling his life and he certainly wasn't going to be anyone's submissive.

"Bass I told you, you really don't get a say in this. If you do meet this guy and regret him you both will die. Do you want to not only be a murderer but also be dead?" Jeff Sterling was kind of fed up with his best friends complaining, being soul mates with someone really wasn't that bad. Jeff loved his little submissive Nick Duval and would do anything for him but he understood that Sebastian Smythe wasn't someone who wanted to be tied down and in fact hated being told what to do by anyone.

"Yes, Jeffery I officially want to be a murderer." Sebastian yelled a little too loudly in the dining hall, everyone stopped doing what they were doing and turned to look at Sebastian. "Oh screw all of you and leave me be." Everyone knew not to mess with a pissed off Sebastian so they did as they were told. "Say I did except all of this and that I went along with it, how would I know when I have met my soul mate?"

"Trust me Bass you will just know like you get this feeling and its sounds stupid but it's like love at first sight."

"Right, okay well it sounds like you haven't taken your medication today."

"Shut up Sebastian, I am serious you will know exactly how it is when you see them. He will feel a pull to you because he is dominant so he has to do more work to find you then you do him. Just sit back and let him come to you but first you have to except it and actually let him find you."

"So I am not allowed to run away to France then?" Jeff just shook his head and laughed at the boy sitting across the table from him.

"Come on Smythe we are going to be late for class."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HUNTBASTIAN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You could say that Hunter Clarington was not a happy person but that would be the understatement of the year he was beyond furious. First he was told that he was someone's dominant soul mate which really wasn't the worst thing that could happen to someone but what made it terrible was that his soul mate was a guy. Now he wasn't the only one who was mad, he mother was even more so. His mother had a fit when she found out that Hunter's soul mate was a male while his dad just said that he better be ready to have his entire life flip upside down. Now here he was on his way to Westerville, Ohio to bond to some guy he never met before, part of him wanted to hate this guy for even existing but another part of him was already protective and wanted to make him happy. So as it stood Hunter was very confused. Once Hunter got to Dalton Academy he went to the main office and stood at the desk waiting for someone to pay attention to him.

"Can I help you mister-

"Clarington, Hunter Clarington. I am the transfer student from Colorado Springs."

"Oh that is correct we have been anxiously awaiting your arrival. You are roomed with Sebastian Smythe whom you will be taking over the Warblers for. Let me call him down and maybe some of his friends to help you will your luggage and get you acquainted with the school." Ten minutes later Hunter saw three boys heading toward the office. One of them was quite short with brown gelled back hair and he was holding hands with a much taller boy whose blonde hair had to be fake and a smile that could light up any room, the third boy though was who really caught Hunter's attention. He was tall, about the same height as the blonde, he had green eyes that seemed to sparkle and Hunter instantly knew that this was the boy that he was going to be with forever.

"Jeff can I ask you something?" The boy asked, even his voice was amazing.

"Anything buddy." The blonde or Jeff said with a knowing little smirk.

"This is how it feels? This guy is him?"

"Looks like it." Jeff said pushing the boy into Hunter who instinctively caught him and then didn't want to let go. It seemed like the other boy didn't want to let go either because he instantly snuggled into Hunter's chest and made the cutest little sound of happiness that Hunter had ever heard.

"Oh hell no," the boy said trying to pull out of Hunter's arms. "I refuse to make those disgusting sounds that Nick makes." The shorter brunet, apparently Nick, just glared at the boy struggling in Hunter's arms.

"Stop." Hunter said in what his friends back in military school called his drill sergeant voice. The boy instantly stopped struggling and relaxed back into Hunter's chest. "My name is Hunter, you must be Sebastian." It wasn't really a question this had to be his new roommate and apparently soul mate.

"Well Chasseur yes I am Sebastian now would be please let me go? I feel extremely awkward wrapped in a stranger's arms."

"His isn't a stranger any more Bass this guy is your dominant. Hi Hunter my name is Jeffery Sterling but everyone calls me Jeff and this is my boyfriend _Nichol__as Duval or Nick." Jeff said sticking out his hand but retracted it when he remembered Hunter's arms were a little full. _

_ "Nice to meet you Jeff," Hunter said and just nodded at Nick._

_ "Hunter why don't I help you with your bags and we will get you to your and Sebastian's room." Jeff said grabbing Hunter's rolling suitcase leaving the overly large duffle bag for Hunter to carry. Hunter lugged it over his shoulder but still kept one arm around a very pissed of Sebastian Smythe. _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HUNTBASTIAN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_ When they got to the room Sebastian pulled out his keys, unlocked the door and took the suitcase from Jeff while nodding his head toward his best friend, Jeff nodded back and left with Nick wrapped up in his arms. _

_ "Just so you know I didn't want this. I don't want this. Hell I don't even know who you are!" _

_ "Listen Sebastian if you honestly think that I wanted to drop everything that I had going on just so I could follow some prissy, spoiled, obnoxious, rich boy to some middle of nowhere, stuck up town then you are madly mistaken, I am not even gay. Now I am your dominant and I have accepted it, it's your turn to just learn to live with it. I will be placing some rules for you because really I would rather not die even if that means I have to spend the rest of my life with you. Any questions?" By the time Hunter was finished with his little rant he was up in Sebastian's face and just now noticing that Sebastian had tears in his eyes. "Why are you crying?" Hunter asked in a softer voice, his natural instincts kicking in, making him want to get rid of whatever made his Sebastian cry. _

_ "I am not meaning to, I haven't cried sense my parents got a divorce and my mom took me to Paris. Whatever this," Sebastian made a motion waving his hands back and forth between himself and Hunter, "is is making me cry. I want to please you and make you happy. The way you were looking at me made me think that you were mad at me and everything inside of me was screaming that I was a failure because of that. I don't care what anyone thinks of me and I am definitely not a people pleaser but I feel the need to earn your approval."Once Sebastian had stopped he had tears running down his face and was biting his lip secretly hoping that he didn't piss Hunter off more. _


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: My laptop broke so I am currently typing all of my updates on my iPod so excuse me for any mistakes. I will try to make sure that these following chapters will be good but it may be kind of hard.

Disclaimer: I don't any of this,at all.

Hunter was slightly freaking out. This was the Warblers moment to shine, they were going to go out there and rock those cheap judges lives. They had to work threw so much to get here, the choreography was a lot more complicated then any other Warbler choreography had ever been, Hunter ran them with an iron fist and held long gruelling practices, but the worst was the incident that was happening to Trent. Trent was a senior Warbler, he had been in the Warblers longer then most of the other boys and didn't like all of the change that first Sebastian and now Hunter were bringing and he was being difficult. At first he would just question everything Hunter would do or say but then he started refusing to learn the numbers and then he just plain stop showing up period. It was hard for some of the older Warblers who loved Trent but when it came down to it, it was he choice to quite. He was rather alone in not liking the new Warblers, some of the Warblers in fact loved the change like Jeff who now had the chance to show off his dance skills and beats loved the modern music they were performing. But of course Hunter's biggest was his soul mate Sebastian. Sebastian had grown accustomed to being Hunter's submissive so quickly that it shocked Hunter, intact Hunter had been quite worried that he would have to be extra stern with Sebastian but it was actually the exact opposite. It seemed that Sebastian Smythe needed to tame him was someone to love him and just be there. The biggest surprise was how big of a cuddler Sebastian was, he had always made a point that his one night stands ended once both parties were satisfied but now it wasn't uncommon to see Sebastian curled up in Hunter's lap or with his head on Hunter's chest or shoulder.

"Hunter, babe. You need to calm down, we are going to be great so stop stressing." Sebastian said, breaking through Hunter's thoughts and popping into his line of vision.

"I am not stressing Bass, I was actually thinking about how much you blew away all my expectations of you."

"Well then continue and feel free to share." Hunter just laughed and gather Sebastian in his arms and pressed a sweet kiss to his temple.

"Aw you guys are so cute!" Jeff squealed as his through his arm around Nick shoulders.

"Yea sickeningly sweet." Nick mumbled.

"Hush you," Jeff said jokingly "so Hunter when are we going on?"

"We are going on first. Normally I would be happy about this but with the New Direction's past of being able to just through a set list together I am slightly worried."

"We will be great Chasseur." Sebastian whispered nuzzling into Hunter's neck and using his special name for Hunter.

"Okay boys I am going to say my announcements and then introduce the judges, when I walk off stage it is your turn. Cool?" The announcer guy said fiddling with his suit jacket while some guy holding a microphone followed him. The boys all just nodded and get into place not even listening to the man while he was on stage. Hunter walked on right after the guy exited and looked up at the crowd with a sly smile.

"My name is Hunter Clarington and we are the Dalton Academy Warblers. I hope you enjoy the show."

Then all the boys came out to start their first song. Hunter had actually chosen this song after he had walked into his and Sebastian's room to Sebastian singing it. Sebastian thought it was hilarious and would now whisper to Hunter all the time "teach me how to whistle".

The first song went on amazing and audience seemed to really like it. Hunter was just having fun teasing Sebastian through out the song and trying not to smile at him to much. But now Hunter was even more nervous which made no sense because he wasn't even singing this song, Sebastian was. Maybe he was just nervous because he knew Sebastian wasn't.

At first Hunter didn't really like Sebastian's song choice because it was by One Direction and everyone expected them to do songs by boy bands but once Sebastian and Jeff had finished the choreography and the arrangement came together Hunter learned to love it. Maybe that was just because he knew Sebastian was singing it to him. He understood what the lyrics meant to Sebastian after hearing countless times that Sebastian didn't believe in love or marriage after seeing how it all worked out for his parents. But for now he knew that Sebastian just wanted love while he was young and Hunter was perfectly fine with going along with that.

The rest of the performances were kind of jokes, the school to preform after them did sort of hard thing and all of the guys were laughing by the time they had finished, the New Directions went last and their song choice made the guys laugh almost as hard, Gangam Style wasn't really a song that could showcase anyone's vocals and thy could admit that their was some okay choreography but once one I the new girls fainted on stage the guys new that they had it in the bag.

"I kind of feel bad, we only won because she fainted." Sebastian said to Hunter while on their way back to Dalton.

"Bass that's not true, we won because we were better. Even if she hadn't of fainted then no matter what their next song was nothing can make up for that monstrosity of a number." Hunter said with a large smirk on his face. All the Warblers that were sitting around them laughed but Sebastian just pouted.

"Smirking and belittling others is my thing." Sebastian crossing his arms and doing a wonderful impersonation of a two year who had their favorite toy taken away.

"What happened to turning over a new leaf?" Jeff said from the seat behind them with a small grin.

"Shut up Sterling and go back to shoving your tongue down your little boyfriend's throat." Sebastian shot back and Jeff turned slightly red while glaring at his bestfriend.

"Bass don't mean." Hunter said while throwing his arm over Sebastian's shoulders and pulling him closer. "I am sorry I stole your thing, you can have it back."

"I would say yes but you do look quite sexy while smirking soo"

A/N: I have no clue how long this is but I have a feeling that it is not long enough. Again I apologize for any mistakes it is hard to fix those while typing on an iPod. Hopefully I can figure something out but for now this is how it's gonna have to happen.

Sincerely,

Your Secret

Ps. I have a twitter and Instagram if you guys want to follow me. My twitter is YourSecret1517 and I have two Instagrams, one is more of a fan page heir_of_salazar_slytherin and I may ask for ideas or even OCs on that and my personal is as always SincerelyYourSecret.


End file.
